Project Summary/Abstract The Center for Perceptual Systems (CPS) is an interdisciplinary program at the University of Texas that provides a focal point for research and training in sensory systems. Continued growth in the Neurosciences at UT, as well as in CPS, particularly in the area of vision research, has lead to the development of a distinctive group in the Center that has a broad interdisciplinary research program in vision, representing psychophysical, neurophysiological, imaging, and computational approaches. Additionally, we have distinctive expertise and resources for the investigation of vision in the context of natural environments, and the development of computational tools for neural modeling and for modeling visually guided behavior. Because of both our broad expertise and our special strengths in these areas we are well positioned to train new scientists who will be at the forefront of vision research in the future. There are three important components to our training focus. First, we take advantage of the highly interdisciplinary and collaborative structure of CPS to provide broad cross- disciplinary training, which we consider essential for students of vision and visual performance. Second, we believe that training in computational methods is an essential component of research in vision and we take advantage of our particular strengths in this area. Third, we take advantage of our strengths in the area of natural systems analysis to provide a unique training opportunity in an area that is becoming increasingly important for a broad understanding of vision. These components lie at the core of our program, which includes basic courses, specialized seminars, training in advanced methodologies, attendance at the CPS colloquium series and the CPS symposium on Natural Environments, Tasks, and Intelligence, ethics training, and the development of professional skills.